cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Scratch
Overview Scratch is a City of Villains contact that was located in Pocket D during the Valentine's Day Event 2006, Valentine's Day Event 2007, and Valentine's Day Event 2008. His coordinates were . __Toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By None. New Contact(s) * DJ Zero Information Guest DJ Scratch is a rough and tumble friend of DJ Zero's from way back. He's one tough customer and by hanging out with DJ Zero he's seen some crazy stuff. Never one to shy away from a dirty deed or two he tends to hang out with the shadier crowds in the club. Initial Contact Nice of you to wander by. Think you're ready for some work? Store Scratch does not sell anything. Missions Briefing DJ Zero found out that Lord Recluse has a cauldron of water from the well of the furies and is going to use it to create an army of super-soldiers. This spells bad news for the Destined Ones, as they will no longer fit into Lord Recluses' plan. His ultimate goal is to stock Arachnos with unstoppable soldiers and ship all the villains back to Paragon City. As long as that cauldron exists, villains are threatened with replacement and heroes are threatened with Paragon being overrun by exiled super criminals. This will be a hard task and you should utilize the talents of both Heroes and Villains. Start by going to the Circle of Thorns group they stole the cauldron from. They may have an idea of where to find it. Find out where Arachnos had the cauldron and report back here. Mission Acceptance Okay, head over to Terrigol's Circle of Thorns coven and shake them up to see if they know where the cauldron is. These guys have some weird magics going on so there's a good chance they'll still be connected to it somehow. If you need a little extra oomph, go see Chilly or Dram upstairs and buy a Dimension Drop power or two. Unnecessary Solicitation Lean on those Circle chumps and find out where that cauldron is. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Terrigol NPC Text :Terrigol: Before combat: "I can feel the cauldron in my mind's eye. We must get it back." Combat start: "No! Stop them!" Debriefing Not bad, not bad. Briefing Now that DJ Zero knows where the cauldron is he wants you to hunt it down and destroy it. There's one catch though, that thing can only be crushed by someone who is 'pure of heart'. You believe that trash? Anyway, you'll have to take some hero along with you to bust the cauldron up. Thing's will be easier if you get one of the Dimension Drop powers from Chilly or Dram upstairs. Get a hero to the cauldron and destroy it. Make sure you have some 'perfect angel' in tow as you gate crash the Arachnos complex. You'll have to fight your way in and let the good guys do the final deed it seems. While youre at it bring back a sample of the tainted water so DJ Zero can see what they're trying to do with it. Note: The cauldron can only be destroyed by Hero characters. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Operative Finch Debriefing That's all from me. Yeah you did it alright. Now that you're a big hotshot why don't you let me introduce you to DJ Zero? He's got something that needs taking care of if you catch my drift. Temporary Powers: Completing this mission awards the Nectar temporary power. Badge: Completing both this mission as well as the Bring the girdle of Aphrodite back to Ganymede mission from Ganymede will award the Handsome Badge for male characters and the Beautiful Badge for female characters. External Links * Category:Special Event Contacts Category:CoV Contacts Category:Valentine Event